¡WHAT THE HELL!
by Glademi
Summary: Que pasó anoche! ¡quién es ella! ¿Porqué esto me parece un dejavú? ¡Santo cielo, ella parece un ángel! ¿¡Porqué me pasa esto a mí? un momento... ¡HAAAAA WHAT THE HELL!
1. Chapter 1

_**¡What The Hell!**_

¡QUE RAYOS PASA! ¿EN DONDE ESTOY? ¿QUÉ PASO ANOCHE? ESTO YA HABÍA PASADO ANTES

¿FUI RAPTADO POR EXTRATERRESTRES O QUE? MMM… DE SEGURO FUE OBRA DEL BABOSO DE ERIOL, PERO …

¡QUIEN RAYOS ES ESTA CHICA Y PORQUE ESTA EN MI HABITACION!

¡ELLA PARECE UN ANGEL!

¡¿ACASO ESTO ES UN SUEÑO?

¡HAAAA WHAT THE HELL!

…

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**Libertino en abstinencia"**_

WHOW! La habitación estaba echa todo un desorden como de costumbre, cosas por aquí, por allá. En realidad para el mejor amigo (Tape, Chicle, Tapadera, cómplice, lleva trae o como sea)no era en lo absoluto extraño…

A su amigo jamás le había entusiasmado la idea de sentar cabeza en la vida y menos con una mujer, digamos que con 24 años no seria nada fácil lograr que un testarudo como lo era Shaoran Li decidiera tomar la vida mas enserio.

-oye amigo ¡despierta!-uno bellos ojos translúcidos zafiros contemplaban la escena, que era bueno un poco graciosa y sosa al mismo tiempo.

-hey Lobezno! Recuerda que Makizu vendrá en cualquier momento – ante la sola mención de la palabra "lobezno" su mejor amigo comenzó a balbucear palabras para nada corteses dirigidas a Eriol, es que esa manera de llamarlo jamás le ha agradado motivo por el cual Eriol aprovecha para molestarlo en cuanto le sea posible.

-¡QUE ¡% $! QUIERES AHORA! – ese día en especial "el joven Li" despertó con un humor de ogro o peor quizá.

-¡JAJAJA JA JA! –a Eriol no le quedo otra mas que carcajearse por los halagos de su mejor amigo, lo mejor de Shaoran aparte de su amistad era su desgracia personal! Para Eriol ver a Shaoran molesto era una de las experiencias mas gratas en la vida pero ¡sobre todo si el tenia que ver con el motivo!

-lo siento Shao pero es tu culpa – le sonrió de forma picara – recuerda que tu mismo me dijiste que te desertara antes de que tu noviecita de la semana viniera ¿recuerdas?

Shaoran que apenas estaba incorporándose en la cama hizo una mueca de intentar recordar algo, pero era en vano pues después de tantas cervezas, whisky y quien sabe que mas su mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera recordaba con quien rayos había pasado la noche.

NADA RARO EN EL. Pero afortunadamente Eriol si sabia quien era ella, una vieja amiga de la misma naturaleza de su amigo.

-¿ha? – sacudió de forma poco sutil a la chica pelirroja que estaba a su lado

-hey ¿y tu quien eres? – la chica al fin semidespierta la observo de forma confusa pero aun queriendo comérselo allí mismo tal y como lo había hecho unas horas atrás. Y no precisamente contra la voluntad de su acompañante.

-¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡HEY!- la sacudió aun mas porque parecía que estaba tan drogada que ya ni reaccionaba.

-QUE!-le respondió al final pero su "acompañante" ya se había bajado de la cama y comenzado a vestirse. Y ella parecía que aun no reaccionaba.

-¡oye, mira!-intento captar su atención, cosa que no era dificultoso porque el parecía ser lo único que le interesaba en esa habitación.

-¡veras, no se quien rayos eres pero sea como sea debes irte ya de aquí!

La chica le sonrio sutilmente luego de medio recordar lo que paso. Ella era muy hermosa pero era del tipo de belleza que es mejor resguardar porque borracha parecía una cualquiera como cualquier otra.

-hey! Tranquilo cariño!- re dijo entre bostezos mientras Shaoran estaba mas ocupado descifrando en donde estaba la corbata que le había regalado su actual novia Makizu, la debía tener puesta por su primer aniversario.

¡el colmo es celebrar un primer aniversario en solo una semana de conocerse! PERO SHAORAN HACE ESO PORQUE ES LA UNICA MANERA DE TENER UN PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DE NOVIAZGO lo mas que duro con una chica fueron 8 meses y es que nunca mas volvió a tomar enserio a una chica pues la muy zorra estaba comprometida! Que lástima, ella fue la única a la que el de verdad amó alguna vez.

-Hey Amigo!- llego Eriol entrando a la habitación estrepitosamente

-Maki ya esta aquí! –dijo con cierto humor pues por lo visto la chica pelirroja no pensaba vestirse pronto y Shao, bueno el era un Desastre. Como empresario real el se moriría del hambre, prefiere ver su Taza de Conquistas que su Taza de valores ¡PESIMO!

-¡HAW PUES ENTRETENLA EN ALGO! – no es como si realmente tuviera que decirle eso a Eriol, después de todo él era perfecto para distraer a una persona cuando "otra" esta en un pequeño embrollo.

-Ok! Pero no grites Shao sabes que ella tiene un muy buen oído y podrá oírte hasta allá abajo- repuso con una sonrisa triunfal y sarcástica.

-¡hay! Como quieras, pero necesito que por favor, me salves de esta amigo!- habló como si de ello dependiera su vida y además rara vez el tendría la consideración de pedirle a alguien "el favor de algo". Con lo orgulloso que es definitivamente solo a personas de confianza podría tan siquiera confiarle algo simple, por mas superficial que sea.

-¡Whow! ¡mi increíblemente egocéntrico, orgulloso y testarudo amigo me ha pedido un favor!- tenia una cara fingida de asombro y de no creer en lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras tanto Shaoran esbozaba una sonrisa poco emotiva. El sarcasmo de su mejor amigo era aun mayor que el suyo

¡Je je! ¡Y eso era grave!

-si, si, si, como digas tonto – menciono mientras al fin encontraba la susodicha corbata pero aun faltaba lo más importante ¿Cómo rayos hiba a hacer el nudo de la corbata? Ante una expresión de duda Eriol comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería con ello, entonces procedió a ayudarlo en la tarea.

-¡ja ja! Lobezno aun no aprendes- al momento de mencionar esto último levanto la vista a la altura de Shaoran y lo miraba de una forma… bueno… un tanto extraña y pervertida…

ALGO QUE ASQUEABA A SHAORAN

-¡Que te pasa idiota! – ante tan escandaloso comentario Eriol solo se carcajeo de buena gana, es que era una de sus formas tan peculiares de molestar a su amigo "su lado pervertido y gay salía a flote"

-¡hay Shao, tu no comprendes aun que yo no soy gay!- lo miró de una forma divertida mientras el otro lo quería matar en ese momento, no lo hizo solo porque si no fuera por el, jamás usaría corbata. Pero tras unos segundos Eriol volvió a mostrar una expresión un tanto pervertida, como tratando de seducirlo.

¡HAAAAY ASCOOOO!

-ho quizás…- posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Shao – debería reconsiderarlo, ¿no crees Shao?

Eso fue mas de lo que Shaoran pudo soportar, rápidamente alejó la mano del pervertido de Eriol con un golpe para luego empujarlo agresivamente. Ante tal acto Eriol cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras reía tanto que ya no podía pararse.

-¡ESO ES POR… -no termino de reclamar nada pues en ese momento sucedió lo que menos quería. Makizu había entrado a la habitación atraída por todo el alboroto que podría claramente escucharse a kilómetros de allí.

La bella chica de ojos castaños y cabello azabache quedó perpleja ante el cuadro que observaba en la habitación de su tan codiciado novio, primero lo veía a el totalmente desarreglado a Eriol tirado en el suelo, totalmente rojo a causa de la risa y luego lo peor que habría querido ver

¡UNA PERRA EN LA CAMA DE SU SHAORAN!

-¡QUE DEMONIOS HACE ESTA "TIPA" EN TU HABITACION CARIÑO! – ella comenzó a caminar lentamente con un paso aterrador hacia el castaño. Eso era precisamente lo que mas temía, su carácter era explosivo y si quisiera podría matar a la chica pelirroja en cualquier momento, ella era una ex agente de policía…. Podría aniquilar a cualquiera…

-¡tran… tran… tranquilízate Maki! – intentaba calmarla y fue justo cuando ella se enfureció mas aún.

-¿acaso crees que soy estúpida? ¿he?- el estaba tan nervioso por la seguridad de la chica pero mas aun por la de él mismo.

-¡DIME! ¿ACASO LO CREES? – se irritaba aun mas a cada segundo que pasaba pues parecía que a Shaoran no le interesaba mucho su opinión y mucho menos sus sentimientos.

-cla… claro que no ¿Qué te hace pensar que sí? – eso colmó su paciencia pues obviamente se refería a la beatch que estaba de lo mejor de la vida sobre la cama donde había pasado la noche hacia 2 dias con Shaoran.

-¡PUES OBVIO QUE POR LA PREPAGO QUE VEO FRENTE A MI! ¿O ME DIRÁS QUE ELLA DURMIÓ CON ERIOL?

-e…en realidad si – puso una sonrisa nada convincente, y ella una mirada amenazadora.

-¡TE LO JURO! – entonces ella retiró su vista de el castaño apunto desmayarse de la impresión, y observó a Eriol quien ya había recuperado la compostura y yacía cerca de la ventana. ¡ja ja! Tal véz tenía pensado saltar a través de ella antes de morir a manos de esa loca maniática que solo a su mejor amigo le pudo haber gustado ¡QUE GUSTOS DE MIERDA!

-¿Erioool? –pronunció su nombre como si llamase a un niño

-¿SIIIII? – respondió él como siguiéndole la corriente.

-oye ya hablando en serio ¿tu puedes decirme que pasó aquí? – lo miraba confundida, era lógico ¿no creen? Por mas dura que aparente ser igual sigue siendo una mujer como cualquier otra, ya estaba comenzando a mostrar su lado más vulnerable.

-¡mmm pues es cierto Maki! –puso la sonrisa mas convincente que pudo – es cierto y lo siento ¡tu sabes que soy muy travieso no?

-pero porque…

-¿te refieres a el porqué en la habitación de tu lobito? ¡Je je! – solo por esa vez Shaoran iba a pasarle lo de "Lobito o lobezno" porque le estaba salvando la vida pero igual deseaba golpearlo ¡que raro!

-pues sencillamente porque así pasaron las cosas Maki, ¿sabes? Estoy casi seguro de que tu no querrás saber todo con detalles asi que te diré lo básico. Ella era una compañera de la escuela de Shao, entonces el la trajo a la casa para presentármela y por eso…

-¡espera, espera! ¿Cómo QUE A LA CASA? ¡SI ERA PARA TI PORQUÉ NO LA TUYA? –Shaoran ya llevaba cerca de 7 minutos intentando recordar la plegaria para resguardar su vida, porque a como iban las cosas seguro que sus horas estaban contadas.

-Porque ella es la máxima accionista de la empresa con la que haremos un contrato, como sabes esas cosas es mejor tratarlas en confianza y por eso, ya que Shaoran es quien firmara con ellos primeramente era mejor que fuese su casa, claro que yo también tenía que estar allí y bueno… haaaa…- esbozó un largo suspiro- paso lo impensable, te juro que me enamoré por completo de ella…

-¿Qué? – no parecía comprender esa conducta tan rara en los hombres ¿cómo que se enamoró de ella? ¡eso es estúpido! Con la pinta de mujerzuela que tenía de seguro cualquiera quisiera acostársela… zorras…

-mmm… es cierto todo eso Maki ¡enserio! – ella lo miró nuevamente con una expresión dudosa ¿acaso no estaba mintiendo o si?

-¡ENTONCES PORQUE HASTA AHORA TE ESTAS VISTIENDO!

-¡Porque ese tonto que ves allí no me dejó entrar hasta hace 15 minutos! – entonces Eriol comenzó a reírse nuevamente ¡no solo le estaba salvando el pellejo a su mejor amigo sino ahora este lo tachaba de tonto! (la verdad es que si lo era)

-lo siento Maki- repitió Eriol –sabes que con las mujeres soy insaciable – recorrió con su lengua el labio superior, algo que Maki ya estaba acostumbrada a ver.

-Ok creo que pretenderé que ya comprendí todo y que aquí no paso nada – en un arranque de enojo, sujeto rápidamente a Shao de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella

-¡Por qué TU NO tuviste nada que ver con esta tipa ¿cierto amor?

-ham, claro que no querida- respondió de lo más nervioso, y todo parecía haberse calmado pero de repente una voz chillona se hizo escuchar en toda la habitación… huuu que horrible.

-¡EWSO NO EWS CIEWRTO!- todos voltearon a ver y era la chica sobre la cama que al fin había recobrado la conciencia.

-¡LO CIEWNTO QUWERIDA PERO TU NOWVIECITO DURMIO CONMIGO!

Maki tenia una expresión de susto al escuchar eso ¡ESE MALDITO TRAIDOR LE HABIA MENTIDO OTRA VEZ!

-¡SHAORAAAAAAN!- grito mientras intentaba sujetarlo de nuevo pero el estaba tan asustado que se había encerrado en el baño, dispuesto a ya no salir nunca más.

-¡SAL DE ALLI MALDITO TRAIDOR! – ella golpeaba tanto la puerta que de seguro tenia pensado derribarla, no se le hiba a hacer fácil pero el punto es que estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para derribarla.

-¡¿KAIRI POR DIOS QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? –Eriol se dirigió a la chica con preocupación y pena, casi haciéndose la víctima del cuento(claro que estaba fingiendo)

-¡HACE UNAS HORAS ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMARIAS POR SIEMPRE AL IGUAL QUE YO!- Eriol la sujetó de los hombros y la jaloneaba sin control, como si fuese una muñeca.

-¡YA ERIOL DEJA DE SER TAN ESTÚPIDO O CREES QUE AUN ME LO ESTOY CREYENDO HE?

Entonces él se dirigió a ella con esa expresión de preocupación y desesperación.

-¡te lo juro Maki, no estoy mintiendo!- bajo la vista –al parecer ella olvido muy fácilmente lo que pasó en la noche ¿no Kairi? –se dirigió a la chica quien tenia cara de estar confundida

-¿twe conowzco? - ¡DIOS! La chica estaba mas que borracha y apenas se le entendía lo que decía o intentaba decir

-¡OLVIDA LAS PROMESAS QUE HICIMOS JUNTOS, LO NUESTRO SE TERMINO! –grito Eriol con fingido enojo, mientras Maki seguía intentando derribar la puerta.

-¡SHORAN ALEXANDER LI! ¡SAL DE ALLI EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

-¡no saldré amenos que te calmes!- seguía dentro del baño y eso llenaba de humor al menos afectado allí, Eriol.

-ohe Maki! Yo creo que deberías hacerle caso al lobezno, ¡deberías escucharlo y amenazándolo solo lograrás que se suicide! Ja ja aja!

-¡NO SE DE QUE CARAJO TE RIES ERIOL PERO ESTO ES CERIO!- pero hablando en cerio, Eriol tenía razón era mejor escucharlo. Después de todo quien sabe… tal véz decía la verdad...

-Ok! TE DEJARÉ SALIR DE ALLI SOLO PORQUE SOY UNA PERSONA PACIFISTA! – ja! Si eso era pacifista quien sabe lo que era el increíble Hulk femenino.

-bien… solo tranquilízate porque te aseguro que ella no esta diciendo nada coherente siquiera – abrió lentamente la puerta y Maki cumplió su palabra a no agredirlo… por ahora claro.

-¡respóndeme el porqué esa tipa acaba de decir eso!- estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

-pues porque esta tomada, tiene una gran resaca y tu sabes que en ese estado nadie es cuerdo y mucho menos después de una noche con este idiota!- estaba molesto con Eriol aparte de lo de lobezno porque seguía riendo ¡que demonios no podía parar de reírse!

-no lo se Shaoran, no estoy tan segura de creerte… -él casi se arrodilló ante ella, en un gesto de refinada caballerosidad. Entonces tomó su mano y la besó con gran ternura (y miedo).

-por favor Makizu… todo esto es solo un juego del destino (estúpido manipulador)

-no lo sé Shaoran – tenía las mejillas totalmente sonrosadas, es que él tenia ese algo que hace que cualquier mujer caiga en un tipo de hechizo, como una hipnosis donde el te maneja a su gusto y antojo.

-solo una oportunidad más Maki… -fue suficiente para que ella se rindiera otra vez y se dejara abrazar por que hombre al que todas querían y nadie tenía, porque a Shaoran Li nadie le pondría nunca una correa… el era simplemente libre y asi seguiría siendo.

-Mi amor… te amo Shaoran… te adoro… eres mi ¡QUEEEE!

Todos la miraron como si fuese un extraterrestre ¿Por qué rayos había gritado de esa manera?

-¡QUE PASA MAKI!- le sujetó de los hombros en forma delicada pero ella lo empujó dos veces antes de gritar nuevamente.

-¡POR QUE RAYOS NO TIENES LA CORBATA QUE TE DÍ!

-pero… de que hablas Maki, esta es la corbata que me regalaste…- no comprendía que estaba pasando amenos que… ¡HO NO! ¡Entonces era cierto que las mujeres tienen una vista implacable para reconocer las cosas las que son y las que no!…

-¡PUES CLARO QUE NO, YO RECUERDO MUY BIEN QUE LA CORBATA QUE TE REGALE LA COMPRE EN UN LUGAR EXCLUSIVO Y NUNCA ME DEJARIA ENGAÑAR CON UNA IMITACION COMO LA QUE LLEVAS PUESTA!

(¡MIERDA! ¿COMO SE HABIA DADO CUENTA? ¿LAS MUJERES SON ADIVINAS POR NATURALEZA O QUE?)

-¡he claro que no Maki! ¡esta es la misma que me diste!

-¡NOP EWS CIEWRTO! –todos miraron nuevamente a la zorrita que al parecer no se dignaba a cerrar la boca ni porque estaba semidesnuda sentada en la cama.

-¡Y TU QUE SABES?- respondió Shaoran mas a la defensiva que nada

-pues powrque tu Cawriño- se reincorporó un poco en la cama- la dejaste en mi casa cwuando estuvimos juntos quwella vez… recuwerdas? –Ahora si, Makizu estaba planeando mentalmente como ocurriría el asesinato de su entonces novio, una zorra y de otro imbécil.

"HA… CON QUE ALLI LA DEJÉ… ¡MALDICION!"

-¡ESTAS LOCA!YO NI SIQUIERA RECUERDO TU NOMBRE! –estaba tan afligido que olvidó por completo que cualquier cosa que digiera en falso sería rápidamente analizado por Maki.

-eso… eso es cierto cawriño pero es por tooodooo lo que nos tomawmos juntos anoche.

Para el colmo de las desgracias la muy Prepago recordaba mucho mas que él, eso era una gran, gran desventaja.

-¡CLARO QUE NO, TU PASASTE LA NOCHE CON ERIOL! –la verdad no sabía cuanto tiempo se iba a creer el mismo aquella monumental mentira, sobre todo porque la chica parecía estar mas cuerda de lo que le convenía.

-¡SHAORAN!, TU CREES QUE AUN ME CREO TUS MENTIRAS!- Shaoran casi podría jurar que tenia los ojos llorosos lo cuál lo hacían sentir una gran culpa ¡y el odiaba sentirse culpable!

-Maki ¡por dios tiene que creerme! –ella comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta totalmente decepcionada. Entonces Shaoran la sujeto de la blusa y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mirándola fijamente con una seriedad convincente en sus ojos.

-Tienes que creerme, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella además de que ERIOL ya te dijo toda la verdad ¿no dejarás que esa arruine lo nuestro cierto cielo? – ella no estaba dispuesta a volver a creer en sus mentiras… no era la primera vez y de seguro tampoco la última…

-¿a quién le crees más cariño a esa que esta super borracha y que no sabe lo que dice o a mi? – el intento inmutarla de nuevo con su mirada pero esta vez no funcionaría, ya no ¡maldito manipulador!

-¿sabes que pienso de ti? – e impulsivamente le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas en ya saben donde lo cuál hizo caer a Shaoran… eso lo dejaría sin descendencia seguramente. Y luego ella se fue de la habitación para, al fin irse de la casa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación todo era un completo desastre, Shaoran está aún tirado en el suelo de la habitación, El imbécil de Eriol ´todavía no detenía su hilarante risa y la tal "Kairi" estaba intentando recoger su ropa tirada por toda la habitación ¡esa noche había sido de locura!

-¡OYE AMIGO LOBEZNO! – caminó hacia su mejor amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse pero entonces este le golpeo en la cara desde el suelo antes de que ese tonto siguiera disfrutando de la situación.

-¡auch! ¡OYE AMIGO SOLO ESTOY INTENTANDO AYUDARTE Y TU COMO SIEMPRE ME TRATAS MAL!

-SI SI SI ¡COMO SI REALMENTE QUISIERAS AYUDARME! ¡IMBECIL!- el lo veía de la forma más asesina posible pero considerando que su molestia ya superaba los niveles mas altos eso era casi imposible… pero de repente escuchó algo que empeoró aun mas esa maldita situación es decir: ya había perdido a su novia no sabía que era lo que Eriol diría por allí respecto al problema de la tal Kairi y Maki… ¡el era un jodido chismoso hablador!

-¡JA JA JA JA JA! –la chica que apenas estaba parada intentando recoger su ropa volvía a apreciar una ridícula escena… si, de esas que uno solo ve en las películas sobre hombres libertinos sin sentido común…

-¡DE QUE ¡ % $! TE ESTAS RIENDO!- intento detener a la chica pero como estaba tan borracha ella ni siquiera notaba del todo que Shaoran estaba molesto y Eriol, bueno él no era de gran ayuda porque se encontraba en su misma situación.

-¡UWSTEDES SON LA PERO PAWREJA GAY QUE HE VISTO!- ante el comentario Shaoran estuvo a punto de perder los estribos y arrojar a la chica por la ventana mientras su mejor amigo se moría de la risa ya sobre la cama porque al parecer no soportó estar tanto tiempo parado y riendo.

-¡MUERANSE LOS DOS! –y ambos continuaban en la misma hasta que Eriol detuvo su risa ya sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¡OYE SHAO, ES CIERTO DISCUTIENDO TANO PARECEMOS UNA PERFECTA PAREJA GAY JA JA JA JA! ¡ECHOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO!-Shaoran ya no sabia que pensar si su amigo ya había perdido el sentido común, si ya había perdido su preferencia sexual hacia las mujeres o si tanto estrés ya le había removido el sentido del humor pero como fuese la situación no le causaba la más mínima gracia…

O tal véz era el continuo dolor en "ya saben donde" pues ya comenzaba a pensar que necesitaría pasar por el hospital de regreso a casa.

-SABEN QUÉ… ¡auch!– susurró molesto parándose con dificultad pues hasta el momento había permanecido en el suelo casi inmóvil.

-PUEDEN MATARSE, COGERSE O JODERSE SI LO DESEAN… AMI YA NO ME INETERESA! – se dispuso a salir de la habitación mientras los dos especímenes sin lugar en la tierra continuaban riéndose a carcajadas de él y de todo, porque ellos dos simplemente se cagaban en él… esa es la única verdad. Para estarlos aguantando mas tiempo mejor se dirigiría su departamento privado, tomaría una relajante ducha y luego tal vez se dispondría a revisar las anotaciones de su empresa en el ámbito laboral.

-¿y bien amigo, no te quedó alguna lección sobre ya no engañar así a las mujeres? –el castaño solo asintió mientras tomaba el último sorbo del descafeinado. Aun no olvidaba la expresión de fastidio cada vez que casualmente se había encontrado con Maki, si bien no fueron encuentros cercanos él lograba sentir el profundo enojo y dolor de la chica.

¡ODIABA SENTIRSE CULPABLE!

-ni que lo digas, las pocas veces que la he vuelto a ver ella me evade- repuso con una melancólica sonrisa- creo que eso es más que lógico ¿verdad?

Eriol se limitó a observarlo en silencio, siempre con esa miraba misteriosa e indescifrable.

-¿sabes que me sorprende enserio Shaoran? –el castaño levantó la vista con cierta sorpresa haciendo una expresión de negación

-pues que desde que tu y Maki rompieron ya no te has vuelto a acostar con alguien o sea ¡hace más de 4 meses!- el comentario sorprendió más a Shaoran de lo que pensaba ¡whow había logrado sobrevivir 4 meses sin estar con alguien! ¡eso para el si era un récord!

-enserio amigo ¿no has vuelto a estar con alguien? Porque considerando que te conozco e toda la vida se me hace difícil pensar que alguien cuya inocencia duró hasta los 15 años..- no terminó porque cubrió su ya creciente sonrisa al presenciar al sonrojo el las suaves mejillas de Shaoran ¡quien se cree él para sacar a flote un dato tan privado? ¡sobre todo porque fue su culpa!

-¡CALLATE TONTO ESO FUE TU CULPA!- suerte que estaban en su despacho porque a ese paso en una cafetería normal ya todo el mundo sabría su vida privada.

-¡hay vamos Shao! ¡Yo solo fui el intermediario entre tu y ella para que las cosas pasaran! – terminó su cappuccino mientras su querido amigo tomaba su abrigo entre reproches por tal recuerdo.

-¡pues por eso es tu culpa! ¡tu fuiste el que me la presentó he hizo que me tomara esa copa! –Eriol reía divertido porque a pesar de la adultez de su amigo aun parecía un niño de 4 años.

-ya tranquilízate amigo… volviendo al tema ¿tanto te dolió lo de Maki? Porque para que no tengas a otra encerrada en este despacho justamente ahora es para alarmarse

-¡bueno, si lo dices asi pareciera que yo soy un libertino y además un pervertido de lo peor! –intentó sonar convincente mientras ordenaba unos archivos.

-¿y que no lo eres? – sonrió divertido ¿Quién creía que engañaba? Porque a el jamás lo engañaría y menos con algo tan obvio .

-te dolió lo de Maki o… tal vés…- miró fijamente a los ojos a su amigo y socio mientras éste casi sentía que diría otra de sus tonterías o incoherencias muy del tipo "Eriol Hiraguizawa"

-¿ENCERIO FUE MUY FUERTE LA PATADA DE TU EX?- luego de haber mencionado lo ultimo y tras ver la cara de sorpresa y enojo de Shaoran salió corriendo del despacho sin dejar rastro alguno.

Apresuradamente se asomó a la ventana y divisó a Eriol marcharse en su automóvil ¡COBARDE!

Ya que el motivo de sus molestias se había marchado se dejó caer en su silla, esperando tal véz así relajarse y contemplar mejor sus cavilaciones. La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en abstinencia desde hacia ya 4 meses. Tal vés era por el raro malestar que le causaba recordar el ultimo conflicto que tuvo con su ex, porque por ahora no se sentía dispuesto siquiera para una ventura con alguna chica. Tal vez si debería considerar tomar una vacación alejado de todo y que mejor que su país natal, China era aun lugar increíble pero claro ignorando as u familia y sobre todo a su molesta madre.

Tal vés así lograría poner su vida en orden, pero para ser sincero lo que más quería era conocer a la chica perfecta para el, si claro que suena ridículo pero se necesita vivir casi vacío para lograr entender la necesidad de cariño que un hombre a sus 24 años puede llegar a necesitar… por más orgullosos que digan ser no dejan de ser humanos… y los humanos todos tenemos cierta necesidad de afecto que siempre esta esperando a ser llenado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡HAAAW!- bostezó mientras preparaba su maleta, tenia que asegurarse de poner todo en orden antes de irse pues sería un largo viaje

-¡si al fin visitare a Tomoyo!- dijo con una sonrisa fresca en el rostro, hacía varios meses que su mejor amiga se había marchado al extranjero para aprender mas acerca de la moda en dicho país. Viajes que ella hacía cada cierto tiempo para saber y entender cual era la preferencia de la personas respecto al moda y el estatus social.

-solo espera un poco Tommy ¡pronto estaré en Hong Kong con tigo!-buscó los boletos en la mesita de noche junto a ella y leyó

-¡HAAA VUELO PROGRAMADO PARA PASADO MAÑANA EN LA NOCHE!

¡Que raro! Ella era tan distraída que el dia anterior recordaba que había comprado un boleto para la mañana del día siguiente, ni modo ahora tendría que esperar aun más…

-bueno ya que tendré aun mas tiempo para dormir creo que – pensó unos segundos- ¡si, creo que comeré un poco de helado jummmm!

Y se dirigió a la cocina por dicho helado, Sakura Kinomoto, una chica hermosísima, inteligente, son un cuerpo de infarto. Toda una envidia para las demás chicas de su edad, Sakura contaba con 22 años y era una chica muy vivaz tal véz como si tuviese 10 años mas o menos.

Lo que sorprendía a todo hombre que la pretendiese era saber que ella nunca había tenido un novio, si muchos pretendientes, pero nadie que realmente cautivara su corazón…

AÚN…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¡Ni Hao amigos!

Esta es mi nueva historia espero que sea de su agrado y si en dado caso me quieren dar un tomatazo, un balde de agua u otro castigo lo aceptaré, debo admitir que no pensé que escribiría esto alguna vez pero me gusta haberlo hecho porque representa uno de mis lados un tanto ocultos a la hora de escribir entonces ¡aquí está!

Y si se trata acerca de S+S, pero antes quería recalcar la situación y vida de nuestro querido (en algunas historias)y maltratado(en otras) Shaoran Li.

¡dejen muchos reviews! Los necesito y así tendrán mas derecho de opinar, criticar o no acerca de mi historia.

¡YA SABEN ATENTAMENTE SE DESPIDE (POR AHORA) SUS QUEDIRA AMIGA GLADEMI!

¡esperen el próximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡What The Hell!**_

¡QUE RAYOS PASA! ¿EN DONDE ESTOY? ¿QUÉ PASO ANOCHE? ESTO YA HABÍA PASADO ANTES

¿FUI RAPTADO POR EXTRATERRESTRES O QUE? MMM… DE SEGURO FUE OBRA DEL BABOSO DE ERIOL, PERO …

¡QUIEN RAYOS ES ESTA CHICA Y PORQUE ESTA EN MI HABITACION!

¡ELLA PARECE UN ANGEL!

¡¿ACASO ESTO ES UN SUEÑO?

¡HAAAA WHAT THE HELL!

_**Capítulo 2**_

"_**¡ESTE NO ES MI DÍA!"**_

Las cosas no dejaban de sorprenderle, ya eran suficientes problemas con la oficina y ahora resulta que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para poder viajar y huir de todo esto… Al parecer la vida en Tokio no resultó tan fácil como había pensado tiempo atrás.

¡PORQUE LA VIDA TENIA QUE SER TAN COMPLICADA!

-Bueno… creo que tendre que esperar…- susurró con desdén revolviendo su cabello chocolate, que de por sí ya era muy despeinado y rebelde. estaba sentado en una de las bancas del aeropuerto mientras veía resignadamente el calendario de vuelos…

"POSPUESTO PARA EL DÍA DE MAÑANA"

-¡RAYOS!- tenia la vista perdida en el cielo nublado, la razón de no poder viajar ese día era a causa del mal clima. El no prestaba atención a su alrededor sin embargo alguien se acercaba…una chica muy bonita de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello castaño, vestía muy fresca, con una pantaloneta corta blanca y una blusa color rosa. Se acerco lo suficiente para robar la atención de Shaoran, sin embargo no pretendía charlar con el ¡ni siquiera lo había notado!. La imagen de la chica le sorprendió bastante al castaño pues era una imagen digna de recordar ella era realmente hermosa y jamás había visto tanta belleza y perfección en un mirada.

TODA UNA OBRA DE ARTE…

Mientras Sakura contemplaba el cielo con su bella mirada jade, Shaoran no hacia mas que admirarla.

¡WHOOW¿QUE EDAD PODIA TENER?, ADMENOS UNOS 18!

"Cielos está buenísima" sonrió para sus adentros, recordando brevemente esa rara atracción que toda chica a sentido hacia el, incluso desde su infancia…

un niño destinado a ser todo un gigoló.

-mmm, ni modo-suspiró la bella chica de forma risueña- creo que esperare un poco mas…

Shaoran se levantó de su asiento, con el propósito de llegar hasta ella, conversar y conocer aquella chica tan hermosa y angelical…

Tenia que ser suya….

¡Maldito Shaoran! ¡Maldito machista!

Pero repentinamente, justo cuando iba a tocar el hombro de su tierna "dulcinea" ella corrió hacia una dirección opuesta y el se quedo inmóvil mientras la veía correr detrás de algo que no alcanzó a ver bien pues parecía ser muy pequeño y se movia ágilmente.

Pero acercándose mas observó confundido a un tierno Cachorro que parecía haber escapado de su dueño.

-Tsuki! Tsuki! Tsuki!- gritaba una mujer a pocos metros de allí, luchando por recuperar a tan adorable mascota. Entonces desvió la vista hacia Sakura quien acababa de tirársele al cachorro para atraparlo y calmarlo ¡QUE CHICA TAN RARA!

-DESCUIDE! LO TENGO- grito fuerte aun desde el suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas por sentir demasiada atención sobre ella ¡muchos creyeron que estaba loca de remate!

-ho por dios! Muchas gracias mi niña! Dejame ayudarte- y le ayudó a reincorporarse cuando alfin le había puesto ya una correa a "Tsuki"

-¿Cómo te llamas mi niña? –pregunto cordialmente la mujer de unos 70 años… creo que es mejor denominarle anciana ¿no creen?

-¡Sakura!… ¡Sakura Kinomoto!- menciono muy vivaz como siempre, Shaoran quien ya se dirigía a presenciar la escena desde un ángulo mas cercano no pudo escuchar del todo bien su nombre solo escucho algo asi como "no se que Kinomoto"

Entonces la anciana se despidió y Sakura continuó su curso, al parecer se dirigía a la tienda de dulces pues balbuceaba todos los de la lista intentando inútilmente decidirse por uno

¡y para qué si siempre terminaba comprándolos todos!

Para su sorpresa ella caminaba tan rápido que aun con la corta distancia que llevaba ella se alejaba mas y mas, seguramente estaba acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio. Pero estaba por alcanzarla, tan cerca, pero…

¡QUE MIERDA PASA! ¡DE PRONTO YA NO PUDO CAMINAR PUES SENTIA QUE ALGO LO ESTABA RETENIENDO!

Con mucho enojo observó hacia su pierna izquierda y no lo podía creer ¡UN NIÑO COMO DE 3 AÑOS LO SUJETABA SIN INTENCIONES DE SOLTARLO!

¡INSOLITO!

El jaloneaba desesperado de su pantalón mientras veía como dramáticamente "la chica Kinomoto" se marchaba para abandonar el aeropuerto con su equipaje en mano. Entonces Shaoran volvió la vista al mocoso que lo sujetaba tan persistentemente y se dio cuenta de que lo que tanto obsesionaba al niño era una pequeña réplica de un conejito de felpa en su llavero. Antes de que ella se marchara tuvo la rara idea de sacar las llaves del bolsillo, quitar el conejito y dárselo al niño, y efectivamente dejo de sujetarlo; entonces el corrió lo mas rápidamente posible hasta la entrada del aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio donde la chica ya estaba subiéndose a un taxi.

-¡OYE ESPERA! –pero la chica no miró siquiera hacia su dirección, tal vez pensó que era a otra persona.

-¡ESPERA! ¡KINOMOTO!- entonces ella miró rápidamente hacia la entrada pero no sabía quien de TODAS las personas presentes allí podría haber gritado su apellido ¿o habrá escuchado mal?. Como sea, ella continúo en el taxi que ya se estaba alejando; solo esperaba no haber cometido una equivocación y que no hubiese sido descortés con la persona que grito su apellido supuestamente.

-¡MIERDA!- grito para sus adentros, furioso por no haberla podido alcanzar; tanto así que hasta pateó una lata que estaba por allí en el suelo. Pero al parecer recordó algo repentinamente pues entro corriendo al aeropuerto justo al lugar donde encontró a aquella chica…

¡MALDICIÓN!- grito al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba su equipaje en el mismo lugar donde recordaba haberlo dejado. Miro hacia todas direcciones pero no encontraba a nadie sospechoso que pudiera haberloefectuado. Se detuvo un momento a pensar bien si lo había dejado allí por ultima vez o en otra parte pero… ¡no! Definitivamente solo podía haberse quedado allí. Es cierto que no tiene tan buena memoria abstracta pero si estaba totalmente seguro de ello…

Pensándolo bien lo mejor era reportar el robo lo antes posible tal vez asi podría recuperara aun su equipaje, asi que se dirigió hacia la oficina central y toco tres veces antes de entrar molesto e insistente.

-muy buenos días- saludó la gerente quien estaba detrás de un escritorio y lo miraba de arriba abajo como si fuese el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra.

-buenos días-dijo de mala gana- ¡quiero reportar el robo de MI equipaje!- dijo en un tono tosco y casi agresivo y ella lo miraba mas insistentemente que antes ¡el era tan sexy cuando esta molesto! Grrrrrr!

-¿Cómo era su equipaje? –le sonrió melosamente mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la puerta.

-bueno… era de color verde oscuro, no demasiado grande ni pequeño- pareció pensar un poco más -¡ha claro! Y también tenia una una estampa de "Playboy" en el frente. – sonrío ante el recuerdo de cuando compro toda una colección de los conejillos Playboy.

-¿algo mas que recuerde? – sonrió aun mas melosa que antes luego de pasar el seguro en la puerta; prosiguió a desabotonarse la blusa y a caminar hacia Shaoran lo mas provocadoramente sexy posible.

¡ESAS PERRAS DESUBICADAS ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCAS!

Como si mínimo supiera su nombre.

-ham, ¿que hace? – pregunto nervioso mientras la chica lo empujaba delicadamente sobre el escritorio.

-bueno… lo veo taaaan estresado – besaba sus mejillas, su cuello, acariciaba su cabellera castaña- que solo quiero que se relaje un poco –entonces atrajo una de sus manos para luego pasarla sobre su busto en un claro intento de seducirlo y excitarlo.

Debo mencionar que cualquier hombre como Shaoran habría aceptado rápidamente porque después de todo, no estaba nada mal, pero algo pasaba por su cabeza y era la radiante e inocente sonrisa del ángel con el que hasta hace unos minutos se había encontrado. Todo era confuso en su cabeza por una parte definitivamente no le importaba acostarse con cualquier mujer hermosa y sexy que se le pasaba enfrente tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora pero por otra… una parte de el parecía estarlo reteniendo, una pequeña voz que le decía que a aquella chica "Kinomoto" no le agradaría conocerlo de esa forma porque era mas que claro que ella era decente y si quería volverla a ver y agradarle tendría que cambiar. A simple vista se notaba que ella era del tipo de chicas diferentes, el tipo de chica que el quería en su vida…

¡NO LA ZORA QUE TENIA ENCIMA SUYO DESABROCHANDOLE EN PANTALÓN!

¡BBUUHHH PERRRA!

-¡HOYE LO SIENTO!- dijo rápidamente quitándola de encima regresando a la realidad súbitamente

-¿QUÉ PASA CARIÑO? ¿QUÉ NO TE GUSTA? –dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en su mirada. NO lo malinterpreten porque esa sonrisa juguetona no era para nada inocente como la de Sakurita sino era mas bien como la de una PORN STAR en medio de una filmación.

-no, no es eso- dijo serio arreglándose la camisa y abrochándose el pantalón – es solo que no debería estar aquí…

Dijo lo mas cortantemente posible, entonces miró de reojo brevemente a la gerente quien parecía entender y estaba recobrando la compostura. El, sin decir palabras salió casi corriendo de la oficina para admenos poder tomar un café para recobrar la compostura, aun estaba acalorado debido a la situación. Estaba intentando ubicar la cafetería cuando escucho a una voz infantil que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¡MAMI ESTOY SEGURA QUE FUE EL!- entonces Shaoran vió a la pequeña niña de unos 7 años que se dirigía a él como si fuese un criminal. Pero no le prestó atención, tal vez esa mocosa pensó mal porque lo vió salir de la oficina despeinado y con una coloración profunda en la piel

¡NA DE SEGURO ERA SOLO UNA NIÑITA CON UNA MENTE SUCIA!

Pero repentinamente escucho una serie de pasos dirigiéndose rápidamente a el y sin mas medida sintió un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro que casi creyó que le había afectado la mandibula en el golpe.

Debido a la fuerte cachetada cayo al suelo de costado aun sujetándose la mandíbula por el dolor, intentó ubicar su vista en la persona que se había atrevido a pegarle ¡a pegarle al gran Shaoran Li!

-ESTO…- dijo una mujer como de unos 25 años acompañada de un niñito- ¡ESTO ES POR SER UN "PERVIERTE-NIÑOS"!

Nuestro aludido no entendió la acusación, que recordara a el ni siquiera le agradan los niños ¡como carajo iba a pervertirlos entonces!

-HEM, ¡DISCULPE PERO DE QUE ESTA HABLANDOME!- repuso intentando al fin ponerse de pie ante la mirada molesta de la causante de tan fuerte dolor… no parecía conocerla

¡BUENO EL NO TENIA TAN BUENA MEMORIA TAMPOCO CON LAS MUJERES!

-PUES TAL VEZ ESTO LE REFRESQUE UN POCO LA MEMORIA "SEÑOR"! –rápidamente le arrebató al niño que tenia junto a ella un conejillo, sí, justo el mismo conejo que el le había regalado o mas bien "concedido" al no dejarlo tranquilo debido a dicho muñequillo.

Pero lo que olvide mencionar es que no le dio un "CONEJILLO" cualquiera. ¿recuerdan la colección que adquirió Shaoran?

-¡COMO PUEDE ATREVERSE ALGUIEN A DARLE A UN INOCENTE NIÑO DE 4 AÑOS ESTA BASURA!- y le arrojó la mini réplica del "conejillo Playboy" justo en la cara. Maldito día, primero no poder viajar, luego aquella bella y angelical chica y ahora la madre de un niñito molesto! ¡no es como si tuviera del todo la culpa!

ESE DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ERA PARA NADA SU DIA!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿hola? – contestó una chica, muy bella y risueña al igual que su mejor amiga.

-¿hola Tommy? ¿eres tú? – preguntó incrédula, ¡por dios era obvio que era su prima pues esa voz agudísima solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona en el mundo!

-¡Hay Sak, pues claro que soy yo!- agregó mas emocionada que nunca

-ham… lo siento Tommy pero a veces me cuesta un tanto creer que te estoy hablando por teléfono y no personalmente ¿no crees? –eso era cierto, cuando vivían juntas ellas siempre compartían todo en cualquier lugar, ambas eran tal para cual… siempre juntas e inseparables.

-¡quieres decir que ya me estás olvidando Sakurita! –fingió llorar mientras Sakura ahora mas afligida intentaba convencerla de que no es cierto

¡Cielos! ella puede olvidar citas, compromisos, el trabajo, el almuerzo, la cena , tareas… en fin casi todo que dependiera de ella, pero lo que jamás podría olvidar es a su irremplazable y única amiga, cómplice y compañera.

-¡Como puedes tan siquiera pensarlo Tommy ¡yo te adoro amiga!- repitió una y mil veces mientras escribía en su diario que por cierto comenzó por consejo de Tomoyo.

-¡ya ya ya! Esta bien Sak, yo sé que sin mí no vivirías linda…- agregó la amatista en un tono elegante y casi confidencial, tenía 22 al igual que Sakura y era tan hermosa como ella. Claro que físicamente ambas eran hermosísimas en formas distintas, por ejemplo Tommy tenía unos increíbles e irreales ojos Violetas azulados, casi como el color de las moras. Había que admitir que si era un poco mas alta que Sakura pero solo por 3 o 4 cm. Su carácter era abierto y sociable por lo cuál siempre estaba rodeada de personas, amigas o no, tenia una personalidad muy magnética.

¡rayos me volví a desviar de tema!... en fin lo siento, continuemos!

-Hay Tommy, no exageremos tanto…- dijo sonrojándose porque ella era tan transparente que su amiga notó a la perfección que estaba escribiendo. ¡Ja ja! Sakura tiene la rara reacción de que cuando escribe no habla y cuando habla le cuesta escribir, digamos que no es tan coordinada como debería.

-¡Ho vamos Sak! No puedes vivir sin escribir en ese diario ya que es como si me lo dijeras a mí ¿no es cierto?- Sakura se ruborizó aun más pues era cierto. si Tommy le había aconsejado que comenzara un diario durante su ausencia es porque debido al fallecimiento de sus padres a la edad de 15 años y a la casi completa ausencia de su hermano Toya por encargarse del pago de sus estudios, ella no tuvo mas apoyo y compañía que la de su prima Tomoyo quien desde niña, siempre la acompañó y amó (en el buen sentido) y luego, tras la tragedia de sus padres y el alejamiento de su hermano, fue el mayor apoyo que tuvo en aquellos momentos de soledad y tristeza… desde entonces son como hermanas y Sakura siente continuamente la necesidad de conversar con Tomoyo acerca de lo que sucede. Digamos que su mayor miedo es la soledad.

Así transcurrieron los minutos, las horas…

La castaña sin percatarse y de forma involuntaria estaba acomodándose en su cama mientras bostezaba y se acurrucaba junto a una muñequita de felpa, muy parecida a ella ¡cortesía de Tomoyo!

-¡HAAAAWWWYYYY! TOMMY TENGO TANTO SUEÑO!- repetía risueñamente mientras escuchaba claramente como la de cabello azabache repetía lo mismo.

-¡descuida Sak, no eres la única!

-¿oye Tommy ¿Qué tal si continuamos mañana? –volteo simultáneamente hacia su reloj digital que ya marcaban las 2:00 AM

- ¡AHHH TOMMY! – se sobresaltó ella misma y a "KERO"

-¿QUÉ PASA SAKURA?- dijo al unísono, pues de alguna manera creyó que o algo le había sucedido a Sakura o tal vez se había tropezado con algo.

-¡PARA QUÉ TE DIGO MAÑANA SI YA ES DE MADRUGADA!

-¿ENCERIO? –observó su reloj de mano al igual que la castaña y efectivamente, según sus cálculos eran justo las 2:00 AM en Japón.

-WOOW! ¡QUE RAPIDO PASA EL TIEMPO CUANDO HABLAS SIN PARAR CON TU MEJOR AMIGA CIERTO? –ambas rieron de buena gana. La bendición de una buena amistad…

¡JODER, QUE CURSI!

-Ok Sakurita, usualmente insistiría en que no cortáramos la comunicación pero ya que – rió para sus adentros – nos veremos en menos de 24 horas creo que es justo dejarte descansar un poco –rió nuevamente

-Así que, te debo decir que ya cambie de apartamento, pero descuida te daré mi nueva dirección- reparó sonriendo pues algo le deci que no seria del todo una grata noticia para la castaña.

-¡QUEE! ¡TOMMY!- se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama sacudiendo sus pies para luego dar vueltas en la misma pieza cómoda y suave, ese acto tan tierno (desde la perspectiva de una chica) o tan afrodisiacamente infantil e inocente (desde la perspectiva de un hombre) ¡JE JE! Y es que según sus medidas de 101, 60, 90 (obvio que de arriba abajo!) no era de extrañarse que cualquier situación que comprometiese su cuerpo era mas que suficiente para que cualquier hombre se perdiese en aquel encanto en el que al instante se convertía el ver aquella figura solo comparable a la de una diosa…

¡MALDICIÓN PORQUÉ ERA TOTALMENTE IMPOSIBLE TAN SIQUIERA TOCARLA!

-TOMMY ¡sabes que soy totalmente pésima para orientarme! ¡me pierdo en mi propia ciudad ya me imagino lo que sucederá si me das una dirección en un país desconocido!

-¡ya tranquila Sak!

-¡Nooo! ¡es que aunque tu apartamento quede a la vuelta de aeropuerto igual me perderé! ¡TOMMY!

-¡Ya Sak! ¡hey ¿cómo crees que te dejaría caminar sola por las calles de Hong Kong?- esas palabras parecieron tranquilizar relativamente a la castaña

-¡SAK PUES CLARO QUE YO TE ACOMPAÑARÉ TONTUELA! – ante sus últimas palabras Sakura se limitó a palmearse sutilmente la cabeza ¡como no se le había ocurrido antes que no la dejaría sola en aquel enorme aeropuerto en una ciudad desconocida para ella!

¡A VECES PODÍA SER TAAAAAAAAN DISTRAÍDA!

-¡HAY TOMMY GRACIAS!- se volvió a acomodar en su lecho mientras le dedicaba una leve caricia a KERO.

-¡mira Sakurita, lo hago porque sé que tu aun pides indicaciones de dirección a 6 cuadras del apartamento en el cual as vivido por más de 4 años!

-¡JA JA JA JA!

-HOWWM ¿OYE SAK? – Tommy tenía una enorme pregunta que no solo comprometía a su amiga sino también a un pequeño ser indefenso…

-¿si Tommy? Ja! Ja! sigues haciéndome reír aun cuando estamos separadas!

-Hey Sakura… aun no me has dicho esto –Sak pareció prestar más atención.

-¿en donde dejarás a Kero, Sakura?

-¡ha claro! Bueno Tommy hace tiempo, desde que planee viajar decidí dejar a Kero al cuidado de la Familia Tsukishiro ¿recuerdas? Los vecinos.

-¡a sí! Saluda a Yukito y Yue por mí ¡diles que los extraño mucho! – la castaña sonrio ante el comentario

-¡descuida siempre se los digo!

-¿y ellos no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en cuidar a una mascota tan peculiar como Kero?

-ho no, ellos confían en que es un felino muy educado y tranquilo ¡ademas es casi vegetariano! Ja ja!

-tienes toda la razón ¡HAAAAWWWYYY! ¡CREO QUE ME QUEDARE DORMIDA JUSTO AHORA!

-ok Tommy ¡nos veremos mañana!

-ok Sak, adiós…

-NOOO TOMMY… se dice "HASTA LUEGO" tu sabes que siento con un "adiós como si nunca mas te volveré a ver – agrego un tanto temerosa ¡realmente le aterraba la idea!

-¡ja ja! ¡esta bien, entonces será un "Hasta Luego"

-Hasta Luego Tommy – con esto último estaba cerca de colgar pero justo cuando iba a finalizar la llamada la otra chica al lado del teléfono lo interrumpió justo a tiempo.

-¡no espera Sak! ¡aun no me has dicho a qué hora vienes a Hong Kong?

.¡HO SI! ¡cielos… como lo pude haber olvidado! Aproximadamente estaré allí a las 10:00 de la noche.

-¿Ok entonces te esperaré!

-ok hasta luego…

-Hasta luego Sak…

-Hasta mañana Tommy…

-hasta mañana Sakurita…

-¡YA TOMMY!¡HASTA MAÑANA AMIGA!…

-HASTA MAÑANA SA-KU-TI-TA…

-¡YAAAA TOMMY! ¡BUENAS NOCHEEEEEEES!...

-¡BUENAS NOCHES SAKURITA!...

-¡TOMMY DEJA DE CONTINUAR!...

-¡ESQUE TU SIGUES RESPONDEINDO SAKURITA!...

-¡HAAAAAAAAASTA MAAAAAÑAAAANAAAAA!

-¡BUUUUEEENNNNAAAAAAS NOOOOCHEEEEEEES!

-¡YAAAAAA BAAAAAASTAAAAAA!

-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!

-¡YA TOMMY DEJAME DORMIR! ¡Y DEJA DE REIRTE!

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE NO SEPAS CUANDO COLGAR!

-OK COLGARE AHORA… ¡HASTA MAÑANA!

-¡HASTA MAÑANA SAK!

-¡DEJA DE RESPONDER!

-¡ESQUE TU NO CUELGAS!

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE CUELGUE SI TU NO DEJAS DE RESPONDER!

-¡SI NO CUELGAS, SEGUIRE RESPONDIENDO!

-¡SI RESPONDES Y TE CUELGO SERÍA DESCORTÉZ PORQUE TE DEJARÍA HABLANDO SOLA!

-¡PUES LO SIENTO PERO DEJAS MUCHO TIEMPO LUEGO DE DESPEDIRTE DANDOME TIEMPO A MÍ PARA RESPONDER!

-¡HHAAAAAAAAY A VECES, TE JURO TOMMY QUE ERES DESESPERANTE!

-¡GRACIAS SAK, AUNQUE NO ES MUY HABITUAL QUE ME LO DIGAN PROVINIENDO DE TI ES TODO UN HONOR!

-YA TOMMY HABLANDO ENCERIO ¡NECESITO DORMIR!

-ESTA BIEN SAK AHORA SI COLGARÉ

-BUENAS OCHES TOMMY

-BUENAS NOCHES SAK

Luego, al fín se cortó la comunicación…

No se ustedes pero me parece que Tommy y Eriol tienen un gran parecido ¡les encam¡ntan molestar a sus mejores amigos!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**¡Ni Hao amigos!**_

Est es mi segundo capitulo espero que con esto se dicipen algunas dudas que tenían sobre la historia. Ya saben que no están perdidos por allí, je je! SINO QUE ESTAN EN TOKIO.

¡dejen muchos reviews! Los necesito para saber que cambiar o que aclarar en mi historia! ¡YA SABEN ATENTAMENTE SE DESPIDE (POR AHORA) SUS QUEDIRA AMIGA GLADEMI!

¡esperen el próximo capitulo!

¡SERA MAS CAOTICO!


End file.
